


The shadow man and the Hula girl

by D_rissing



Series: Sex in the Disney kingdom [1]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Lilo & Stitch (2002), The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Lust Potion/Spell, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Voodoo doll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_rissing/pseuds/D_rissing
Summary: Lilo have been learning voodoo magic from no other that Doctor Facilier. However the Shadow man want something else from the little girl...what ever she remembers or not.
Series: Sex in the Disney kingdom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858303
Kudos: 12





	The shadow man and the Hula girl

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the works of YahooSounding and MangaVampire666
> 
> AU where all the disney character live together in the same kingdom/dimension

The clock in the wall marked the two o clock and the bell rang with force signaling the end of classes.

“Goodness it’s that late?” Belle asked looking away from her board and dusting off some chalk before turning to see her class “well time really pass when one its studding” she said with a smile as the children start putting their books and stuff away or inside their bags in hurry “remember to study the lesson for Monday and hope you all have a great weekend” she end as everyone start running out the classroom “and miss Lindell don’t forget the extra homework you have and I don’t want another _the Cheshire cat got it_ excuse”

“Huff but he really got it” the little blonde said before stomping out.

“Bye Miss Belle” a small figure ran pass her

“Whoa. What’s the hurry Lilo?” she said with a small smile

“Can’t talk, I’m late” the voice called back

The small girl was a 10-year old Hawaiian girl with long, straight black hair and brown eyes wearing a red muumuu with stamps of white leaves and black sandals; with a Duffel bag on her shoulder that made her have to evade more than one student on her race out the building.

“Hey Lilo¡¡¡” a voice called her outside making her turn to see her friends Melody, Sofia and Alice “the girls and I will be going to help Alice finish her homework and protect it from evil cats before hitting the movie theater” called the Mermaid princess causing the blonde girl to huff again “want to come?...there is a monster marathon going on”

“Sorry Melody” Lilo called back slowing down to answer “I have something to do already” and with that she pick up speed running down the street

“That’s weird” Princess Sofia said “she never turn down a monster movie marathon before”

“Umm now that I think about it, this last month she has been really weird” Melody said remembering all the turndowns the Hawaiian girl have made

“That girl have been always weird” “YEAHHHHH”

The voices made the three girls cringe before turning to see a group of girls of Lilo age walking by.

“I don’t know why you like hanging out with that freak when there are better options for royalty like you” Mertle said trying to act cool in front of the princesses.

“Perhaps it’s because Lilo is funny, unique, and always have that adventurous attitude we like” answered Alice before turning to the smaller girl “and also it’s the fact that she doesn’t stink to desperation like you”

“I don’t smell like desperation” cry Mertle angry

“Umm you are right” Alice said to the confusion/surprise of the others “pathetic-ish its more your smell” she finished causing Melody to snicker while the girl with glasses huffed angry and storm away.

“That wasn’t really nice Alice” the smaller princess said

“I wasn’t trying to be” said Alice “but I was not going to let her speak badly of our friend like that”

“Hear hear” agreed Melody

“Now back to the mystery in hands” said Alice “Melody you said our dear friend have been acting weird lately?”

“Yeah she usually likes swimming with me looking for shells before her hula class but she hasn’t doing that for weeks now”

“Umm she also have been disappearing after classes more often” said Sofia “some of my animal friends said they have seen her by the new Orleans Avenue and the cemetery some nights ago” she ended with a worry expression “umm and during break times I have seeing her doing some weird dancing routine in front of that doll of hers”

“You think that’s weird? ...I have seeing her reading during recess…A BOOK” she ended on a dramatic tone “a big and heavy honest to god book”

“curiouser and curiouser” said Alice suddenly looking interest towards the path Lilo took “not wanting to watch monster movies, forget going with friends to swim, actually reading during recess?” Alice turned to see her two friends “this is really a riddle worthy of Wonderland don’t you think?”

Her friends nod wondering what was Lilo doing that was so important.

Meanwhile the girl in question jumped out of a Trolley at New Orleans Avenue. The cheerful street always sounding with the tune of jazz almost the 24 hours of the day, not to mention this was the place where Princess Tiana had her restaurant, which makes it a prime visit place for anyone. Lilo had to be careful to not hit any of the passing by people that laugh, dance and enjoy a perfect afternoon.

Moving away from the party group Lilo entered a hidden alley exiting to an open space with a death tree growing by, the sound of music and party seems to have literally disappear even when they were only some steps behind.

Lilo took a moment to recover her breath before walking a bit more calmly towards a lonely door. Suddenly three skull shaped torches turned on the flames illuminating a signal with the form of a top hat above the door.

DR. FACILIER

VOODOO EMPORIUM

To anyone this would be the moment to be scare but the little girl simple smiled before walking with no fear and opened the door to enter the dark space.

Inside was not better that the outside. Large curtains decorated the place adding to the poor illumination of candles and lights of unknown source giving the room a dark creepy atmosphere, walls and bookshelves were filled with caskets, voodoo dolls and masks, African drums, and various other items and material linking to voodoo rituals. On the farthest point was a table with three chairs under an old looking chandelier.

Lilo entered the room without fear (the door closing behind her), she then settled down her bag before bending to search something inside.

As she was busy, she seemed to not notice the shadow of a snake moving in the wall...the shadow fall just behind Lilo´s own shadow where it morphed to the one of a man wearing a top hat. The shadow tip toped behind the girl; one hand moved to her shadow “grabbing” the hem of her clothes and slowly raises it. Lilo´s muumuu rose with her shadow raising enough to make her ankles and feet visible.

The shadow smirked when suddenly a rattle sound was heard. The shadow become preoccupied and morph again just in time to evade a purple beam of light that hit the wall.

“You didn’t think it would be that easily don’t you?” Lilo said with a confidence smile as she raised a coconut maraca with purple smoke coming form its tip. She rattled it again causing it to glow before sending another volt of light making the shadow jump away.

One, two, three times Lilo shooted, the shadow having to bend, morph and evade the shots as it made faces and blow raspberries to the little girl.

Lilo seems to get angry but then suddenly smiled before making her maraca sound again and shooting…behind her.

The bolt hit a crystal bell with a human skull inside, bounced in a mirror, bounced towards a voodoo mask that came to life opening its maw swallowing the bolt which came out of another voodoo mask opposite to the first one, bounced on the chandelier and went directly to the shadow that was dumbstruck and only react to hide its face…when the bolt was intercepted by a purple crystal ball.

“Very good Lilo…2 minutes 56 seconds” a charismatic male voice sounded as the ball was lowered showing it to be attach to a cane “I think that’s your new personal record”

Lilo smiled as she lowered her maraca “thanks Doc I have been practicing” Lilo looked happily at the form that emerged from one of the shadows that conform the room.

Tall, skinny, mustached, purple eyes, and a thin mustache, as well as a gap between his front teeth. He has long, boney fingers, and lanky arms and legs; dressed in very linear black-and-red clothing that consisted on a top hat with a purple feather in it and a skull and crossbones on it; around his neck, he wears a necklace with two crocodile teeth. a dark maroon undertaker tailcoat and black pants, white spats over black shoes, a purple vest under his coat that doesn't entirely cover his midriff, and a red cummerbund.

This was the villain known as “the shadow man” the one and only Doctor Facilier.

Now one could be wondering why a small girl like Lilo was happily visiting the infamous voodoo doctor? Well the thing is Lilo have been a fan of supernatural/creepy things from a long time, from simple bugs to vampires, to mummies, to aliens (her personal favorite) and of course Voodoo. So the moment she learnt about Facilier she became quite a fan, taking some time to observe his magic demonstrations on the street.

She finally worked the courage to ask him to teach her the arts. At the start the shadow man wasn’t really convinced of her, but with time he manage to see Lilo´s potential on the supernatural magic so he warmed up to her to the point he official make her his apprentice the day he helped her create her instrument to conduct her magic.

“I hope I didn’t fright shadow to much” the little girl said with a smile looking at the shadow who came out of covering and tried to act insulted

“hahaha don’t worry I’m sure it was all acted” Facilier said with a smile as shadow become back into his…shadow “so you ready for today’s lesson?”

“I’m more than ready… I finally did it” Lilo said exited “I finally made Scrump into a voodoo doll” she said happily

“You did? Ohh this I must see…go change and then show me what you managed to do” Facilier said with a smile.

“Oooooh you will be amazed Doc” Lilo said searching into her bag again to grab her hula uniform “you will soon be calling me Voodoo lady Lilo” she said as she ran towards a door that just appeared.

“Oh I will? Cherie of that I don’t have a doubt” Facilier smiled as Shadow became mobile again and become snake again to creep towards the door. Close by there was a mirror covered with a blanket. On one movement shadow took off the blanket and proceed to slowly open the door a bit.

Facilier smiled at the reflation...Lilo had taken off her muumuu revealing her cream colored underwear, she was in the process of putting her hula skirt on as the doctor took a moment to admire the small but firm looking body of the girl…her breasts had not even developed yet and were only really small mounds on her chest yet she looked as beautiful as a flower for him.

As she putted her uniform on, Facilier´s eyes fall to his hand where he had a small vial with purple liquid inside. Smiling he made a movement and shadow closed the door again without making sudden noises.

The voodoo doctor wasn’t really sure when it happen but he was sure why it happen...Lilo was really especial, she was always eager to listen to his lesson, really talented when it came to magic, and probably one of the few persons (outside his fellow villains) that treat him with respect…that combined with the fact the girl was really cute caused the shadow man fall for her.

All finally came clear the day a certain incident happened. Lilo accidentally slip and fell on wet floor, when he came to check her he caught her on a really [tempting position](https://biblioteca-de-reit.blogspot.com/2014/11/commission-lilo-falls-down.html?zx=9e84ec9f3b71dd1), her hula skirt was parted allowing him to see her legs and inner thighs giving him a clear view of her underwear, that seemed to glow on the dark room.

This view hunted his imagination for days finally making him decide that he would take her.

“Ok ready doc” her voice brought him out of his thinking. He turned and smiled seeing Lilo wearing her typical hula uniform, consisting on a traditional grass skirt bound round her small waist, showing off her olive skin, vibrant red cloth wrapping her torso with bracelets of leaves around her wrists and leaf ankle bracelets round her ankles and a ring of leaves upon her head. On one hand she had her Maraca and in the other she had a green stuff doll.

“Ok Lilo” the doctor said putting the vial back in his pocket. First of all the lesson, she was still his student after all “let’s see if you finally manage to do it”

Lilo smiled and set the doll down in the middle of the room. Facilier looked with expectation as the girl started a small dance shaking her Maraca over the doll. Both objects glowed in a green light and Scrump´s button eyes suddenly blink and the doll gave a creepy smile before stop glowing and start dancing alongside Lilo. The girl smiled and soon both doll and master dance together in synchrony.

“hahahaha not bad Lilo” the doctor said before bringing out a different vial from a pocket (this one having some hairs inside) “now the final test for your doll”

Lilo looked happy as Facilier poured the hairs over the head of the doll. Then he signaled to Lilo as he walked back again. The girl took a deep breath and start moving her instrument in different patter in the air making her doll glow green once again as it began to change.

In her face a pair of blue glasses, a green t-shirt and light blue shorts on her body and from its head orange bushy hair making her a replica of Mertle.

“Not bad, not bad at all” Facilier said before producing a small cloud of purple smoke “now let’s see if it works” the smoke floated in the air before morphing in a small window showing Mertle and her friends walking towards home.

* * *

“uggg can’t believe that girl” the carrot head huff angrily as she walked “how she dare saying that I stink?”

“She is only jealous of you Mertle” Teresa tried to cheer her friend/leader “I mean have you seen how she dress? She looks more like a maid that anything”

“YEAH” the other two agreed with her

“And YET the princesses hang out with her and with...ugg…Lilo” she said the name like she was about to throw up “ what they see on that…that…FREAK?”

“Don’t worry im sure they soon will forget about her and beg to be your friend” her Hawaiian friend said with a smile putting a hand on her shoulder “after all princesses must be together”

Mertle smiled when suddenly she felt a tingle sensation on her arm, which suddenly jerk and slapped Teresa away with force.

“AHHHHH” the Hawaiian girl cried in pain as she stumble some steps holding her cheek

“TERESA” her friends yelled in shock getting close to her looking between her and Mertle not believing what they just saw

“T-Teresa¡¡¡” Mertle reacted and got close “Oh my god Im so sorry…I don’t know...i swear I didn’t want it…my arm suddenly…” and another tingle sensation was felt before her arm shot again this time hitting Elena in the face

“AHHHHH” the blonde girl actually fell in the ground holding her cheek as it became red and a hand mark appear on it.

Her friends looked at Mertle in horror.

“b-but..i don’t i….ahhhh” Mertle started moving her hands like they were claws getting close to her friends who screamed in fright and moved away from her “HELP I CAN CONTROL MY HANDS AHHHHHHH””

* * *

“Roar roar…run form the Dork-a-saurius, roar” Lilo said in delight as moved her maraca over her doll´s head. A green trail of magic connected the instrument to the doll as this moved on a monster-like-way. Arms on a threating way, hitting invisible enemies as the girl made it advance which in turn made Mertle moved as she cried for help.

Facilier couldn’t help but smile at the scene as Lilo made the carrot head chase her friends until she tackled and start hitting them.

* * *

“ahhh”

“Stop it”

“MERTLE”

“HELPPPPPPPP¡¡¡¡”

The cry of the four girls attracted the attention of a passing couple.

“Hey what’s going on there?” Rapunzel pointed at the group of girls.

“Beats me Blondie” her boyfriend, Flint, answered and the couple ran towards the group “ok you all break it” Flint tried to move Mertle away but she bite his thumb “AAAAUUUUUU…she bite me” he said holding his finger

“im sorry I didn’t wanted to do it” Mertle cried as she once again tried to attack her friends

“I got this” the blonde Princess used her hair to lasso Mertle and pull her away as Flint moved to help the other girls who immediately hug him seeking protection.

“Are we calm now to speak?” Rapunzel said with anger at the girl bound in her hair

“i..i…wait¡¡¡” Mertle said “i…I think im fine now”

“You are fine? what about my finger….and the girls?” asked Flint

“No I mean...please your highness let me go and I will explain things” she begged to Rapunzel.

The blonde princess look unconvinced but decided to give her a chance so she let Mertle go. The small girl tested her arms feeling them back under her control.

“There now can you tell me why you attack your friends?” Rapunzel said on angry tone

“it wasn’t my fault your highness¡¡¡” the girl cried “I didn’t do anything...my arms simply moved on her own”

* * *

“Oh don’t lie Mertle” Lilo said taking hold of the doll again (she had stopped the flow of magic the moment Rapunzel bound Mertle) “you did something…and more that once and that mean a punishment” and she turned the doll and make it bend.

* * *

Mertle was trying to explain things when she felt her body turn around and bend making her butt stick in the air.

“ah its happening again¡¡¡¡” she cried “please hel…AH” she cried feeling pain in the ass “AH AH AH…AH…my butt….AH…that…AH….hurt…AH…please…AH…..dont…AH….hit me….” Flint, Rapunzel and the girls back up as Mertle wiggled her ass in the air.

“ok that its weird” said Flint a bit nervous

* * *

“Take this and this and this too” Lilo spanked the doll feeling actually nice on having one over her bully.

Facilier smiled and got close whispering something on Lilo´s ear.

“uhhhh that will be interesan” the girl smiled before graving her instrument and prepare a new spell.

* * *

Mertle was crying at the pain she was feeling in her ass when her left arm moved to her lower back and inside her shorts

“wait what?” she asked confuse when she felt her hand grab the hem of her underwear “what’s going ooNNNNNNNNNNNAHHHHHHHHHH” she cried as her hand grabbed the hem and pull hard giving her a wedge and making the rest to see her floral stamped underwear

“uhhh that must hurt” Flint commented flitching.

Rapunzel only look confused about what was happening but snapped when the underwear end up covering the head and eyes of the girl

“Not helping Eugene” she said before running towards Mertle

“ahhhh why its this happening to me?” Mertle cried stumbling blind until she got close to some trashcans when her underwear snap sending her to them ending with her covered in trash

“euuuuh” the girls said

Mertle looked ready to cry.

“Well” the voice of Alice called her attention and she turn to see her, a worry-looking Sofia and a giggling Melody looking at her “at least now your smell fit your attitude” the blonde girl said making the mermaid cough some laughs as Mertle finally started crying

* * *

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHA” Facilier laugh as he closed the window “ohhhh that was so precious…please tell me you have it?” he looked at Shadow who was `holding´ a camera and gave him a thumb up “hahahahahaha”

Lilo couldn’t help but also giggle as she waved her maraca ending the spell on her doll making Scrump return to its normal form. It did felt good to finally give some payback at the orange head and was a nice bonus, cause her voodoo doll spell really worked.

“Bravo Lilo Bravo” said Facilier clapping his hands “you really have made a great advance since the day a took you in” he said with a big smile “you are a great student and I’m proud of been your teacher”

The small girl blushed

“In fact we should celebrate” he continued as shadow brought two cups to the table “after this I think you can move to the next step of your training” he blocked the view of the cups as he brought out the vial of purple potion and poured it on one “so lets do a toast” he gave the glass to Lilo as shadow brought out a bottle of soda and filled both cups “To Lilo” said Facilier raising his cup “the next great Lady of voodoo” Lilo smiled raising her cup too before giving it big gulp.

“Thanks for that Doc” Lilo said sincerely but felt herself blushing when Facilier looked at her.

“Oh don’t need to thank me” the doctor set his cup down and walked towards the girl, who suddenly felt her face warm up as he got close “after all” he kneeled in front of her and put a hand on her cheek caressing it “I only said the true…you will become a beautiful voodoo lady in no time”

Lilo blushed but couldn’t help but notice a warm sensation growing and spreading in her body. At the same time she couldn’t help but noticed that Facilier´s hand felt really nice on her cheek. Facilier smiled as Lilo lent to his touch and decided to continue stroking her softly giving her a small massage with his thumb.

Lilo didn’t know exactly what was happening but she really liked how Facilier massaged her cheek causing the warm sensation keep growing and her legs feel like becoming jelly and a tingle start forming in her neither region.

“Well then lets continue” Facillier said standing up and moving away. Lilo gasped and tried to follow him, but her legs fail her making her fall on the floor.

“ah…ummm” the tingle sensation grow stronger as she felt her body turning too hot.

“Lilo are you ok?” Facilier said standing next to her.

“i-I don’t know” Lilo said “m-my body…ummmm feel…ah weird”

“Weird you said?” the doctor asked giving a smile to shadow who moved away. “Come here let me see” he held her up and carried her bridal style.

The contact of his hands on her skin sent small shocks through her body making her release a small moan.

“ahhhh Doc-tor” she trembled against Facilier´s chest.

“don’t worry Lilo everything will be just fine” he said sitting on a chair, that Shadow brought over, setting the trembling girl over his lap making sure her legs were separate.

“D-doc…umm I feel ahhh…..hot” Lilo said wiggling a bit on his lap

“oh you do?...well I must check this” the shadow man smirked “where you feel hot?...here?” he passed his hand on her cheek “here maybe?” his hand moved down caressing over her neck and chest making her gasp as her trembling increased “or here?” his hand rest on her belly caressing her skin.

“umm n-no ah…ummm” Lilo breathed as the tingle in her core increase. His hands sent small shocks through her body as he caress her skin.

“No there then… maybe” his hand moved again passing her waist and moving the leaves of her skirt away “you feel hot” his hand caressed her leg as it ascended up her thighs towards her underwear, admiring her soft skin “here” resting his hand over her lap he pressed his fingers against her covered pussy.

“Ahhhhhh” Lilo cried as her whole body felt a big shock.

“Oh so its here?” Facilier said with a smile as he began stroking Lilo´s pussy with two fingers.

“ah ah…Doctor…uggg that feel…ummm weird” Lilo didn’t know what she was feeling…a warm sensation seems to coming out of her neither region, traveling all the way her heart. “ah…umm what is ummm this?”

“This my dear is just you feeling a bit…lustful” said the doctor in her ear “its something all the women pass at some point…don’t worry I will make it go away in a bit” he nibbled her ear on a playful manner.

“ah ah doctor…i..i ummmm” Facilier played with her core sinking her underwear in her small hole before twisting them a bit “ugggg ahhhhhhhhh” Lilo let out a big moan as she felt his fingers touching her inner walls.

“You feeling better right?” asked the doctor adoring her moans “well how about if I do this?” maneuvering his fingers he move the cloth aside and touched her wet and hot slit directly.

“AHHHHHHH” Lilo throw her head behind, causing her leaf crown to fall off, her toes curled as a great shock traveled her whole body “D-Doctor ahhh…that ummmm I feel ahhh” Facilier began to tap her entrance with his fingers...teasing her as he moved them in and out and then up and down the small slit feeling its tightness and wetness.

“Enjoy it Lilo” said the doctor…Shadow then moved in front of the little girl own shadow and move its hands towards it ...Lilo´s chest band raised showing the doctor her little, dark nipples “or you want me to finish?” he ended, rising the girl up a bit and lowering his head to close his mouth over a little nipple; sucking at it.

“ummmm ugggggg” Lilo moaned. She didn’t know what was happening but…she certainly didn’t want Facilier to stop. Even when he sucked at her chest and played with a part Nani said she shouldn’t show anyone, she wanted to continue…this feeling…she felt she would explode if he stopped. “AHHHHHHHH” she cried as small bursts of juices emerge from her pussy showering over the doctor´s hand.

Facilier moved his fingers out of Lilo´s pussy and brought them to her face.

“Well look how wet you are” he said playing with her love juices “open wide now and clean your disaster” Lilo open her mouth and the doctor put his fingers on it. The small girl couldn’t help but shock a little at the intrusion; her tongue moved tasting her own flavor.

“ummm..ahhhh” Facilier finally move his fingers out allowing her to breath. Her thighs rubbing together. “Please….ah…Doc”

“What is it my dear?” he asked innocently as he brought his hands to her chest playing with her nipples.

“ahhh ummm…please…my….my” she tried to beg as he massaged her chest.

“your?” he pinched a nipple.

“uggg please…touch me..ummm again” she said in an embarrassed tone as she put a hand on her wet pussy.

“oh you mean your pussy”

“Pussy?...yeah…touch my pussy again” she beg feeling warm again at saying the word.

“And if I did something better?” he asked as Shadow brought his hands inside Lilo´s shadow´s skirt

“b-better?” Lilo´s underwear was peeled off her and floated away her as Shadow played with them.

“yeah you would like it?” Facilier brought one hand again touching her naked slit making her shudder with pleasure.

“ah..yeah…umm I will….like it”

Shadow then “grabbed” Lilo and floated her to the table where it layed her down. Lilo felt her legs been raised and then spread.

“ah..ummmm uggg…ahhh yes that ummmm” Shadow started “licking” Lilo´s pussy. “ah...i would…ahhh…like that ummmm ahhh” she moaned as Shadow ate her pussy (or more specifically her shadow´s pussy)

Meanwhile Facilier stood up and calmly removed his hat before untying his pants as he walked towards the laying girl.

Shadow smiled and moved behind Lilo keeping her legs up and spread.

“now Lilo….i hope you are ready” he took out his member and approached it to the little slit “this may hurt a bit” he added before pressing hard against her entrance.

“uggggg ahhhhhhh” Lilo let out a chocked scream as his cock penetrated her “ahhhhhhhh” blood dripped out of her pussy as Facilier pressed only halfway his length. “uggg ahhhhhhh¡¡¡¡¡”

“oh god you are tight” he groaned, taking the hold of the girl´s leg from his shadow, before moving.

“ah..ah…ah..ah ummm ahhhh” Lilo´s cries moved from pain to pleasure as she smiled feeling the doc´s cock coming in and out of her “ummm ah..yes umm ah ah…doc ummm” she moaned. Her little feet bounced in the air as he slammed his cock against the entrance of her womb. “ah ah ah ah yes ah so good ah ah ah it feels ummmmmm aggggg”

Shadow to not be out of the fun moved to kiss the girl sucking at her tongue before using his hands to play with her nipples as the doctor keep fucking her.

“ugg so tight ummmm” Facilier said in bliss feeling the tight walls closing on him “ah Lilo ummm uggg” he really had a nice body. His cock was been squeezed inside her making him groan in pleasure.

“ah ah ah doctor ah ah ah” Lilo moaned as she soon came to her second climax “ahhhhhhh¡¡¡¡¡” she cried as she came on him.

“ahhh Lilo uggg” he couldn’t hold it any more she was to tight. “Take this all my lady ugggg” he groaned as he released his load.

“ah ah ah AHHHHHHHH” Lilo cried as Facilier cummed inside her. “ah ah…so hot…ah..ah….ummm” she moaned as the warm liquid filled her insides.

Facilier let her legs down as he pulled out. Cum began dripping out alongside her own liquids and blood.

“ah ah that was…uff good my dear” the doctor commented in a tired voice as shadow moved quick and brought him a chair to sit.

“That was…good ummm” Lilo breathed hard as cum flood out her pussy and closing her eyes falling asleep.

“Oh dear… I really hope I can still teach you after this” said the shadow man he was no worry about Lilo´s reaction since that potion had an amnesia after-effect. However he hopped she still had energy to continue the lesson. He wasn’t lying when he said she would be a nice voodoo lady so she needed all the practice she could get…maybe later he could try again and who knows…maybe then he wont need a potion. He chuckle a bit, not only he gained a good student but also a nice screw for time to time. That was a nice combo and he wasn’t planning to let that go anytime soon.

In that moment shadow “picked” something off the floor “uh? Ohhhh” it was Lilo´s maraca only some of her virgin blood had dripped on it “well well well if that’s not lucky I don’t know what it would be” he said smiling taking carefully the maraca “I did tell her that she was ready to the next level after all and this is the more perfect ingredient for that”

Later Lilo awoke, clean and with her clothes where back in place.

“Yawn…uh?....Doctor?” she asked looking around confused and wondering when she fell asleep.

“Hey Lilo you slept well? Asked the shadow man walking towards her hiding something on his back

“yeah..what happened? I feel a bit….” She couldn’t put her finger on it but something felt different on her body.

“Weird?” asked Facilier making her nod “that’s normal…after all the process to unlock the next level of your magic can be quite tiring”

“The next level of my magic?” she asked now fully awake.

“yeap congratulations” he pulled up the hidden object that turned out to be her maraca, only now there was an angry Tiki face carved on its surface.

“whoa” Lilo was enchanted by it and took it…immediately the carving glowed red before the whole instrument shined on a purple light that traveled through the girl´s body making Lilo felt re-energize and extra magical and powerful “hahahah awesome” she launched a bolt of magic that hit Scrump, making the doll come to life immediately.

“hahahahah oh my dear voodoo lady…you up for some practice?” asked Facilier excited bringing out his cane as his voodoo dolls also activated and the sound of drums and other instruments began filling the room.

“You know I’m always ready” said Lilo jumping from the table full of energy, Scrump joining her side, as master and doll shared a smile taking position alongside the voodoo doctor “ready when you are Doc”

And with and smile, teacher and student began to dance filling with magic the place.

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of images that also inspired this idea:
> 
> Lilo´s accident: https://biblioteca-de-reit.blogspot.com/2014/11/commission-lilo-falls-down.html?zx=9e84ec9f3b71dd1
> 
> Final scene: http://images5.fanpop.com/image/photos/25300000/Lilo-and-Facilier-disney-crossover-25336852-624-352.jpg


End file.
